Soar
by Lutralutra
Summary: He was trying his best to make adjustments, but she was way ahead of him.  [RinSess, fatherdaughter relationship]DISCONTINUED.


**Soar**

**by LutraShinobi**

Disclaimer: Me, own Inuyasha? ((Goes off into hysterical gales of laughter, only recovering twenty-five minutes later)) Haha...sorry. What I meant to say was no.

I love Sesshoumaru (so cool and calm!) and Rin (so CUTE!), and I decided to write a short oneshot featuring them as characters. It's basically centered around Rin's acceptance into Sesshoumaru's little band, and their relationship - father/daughter style, no romance. Just a gathering of random inspiration, I guess. Anyway, read and enjoy!

* * *

Soar

Sesshoumaru always walked in front. It wasn't a rule, not even a guideline. It was just the way things worked. He strode evenly at the head of the party, every step measured and calculated, every possible outcome of each footprint considered, with Jaken half-running behind him to keep up, and Ah-Un bringing up the rear. It wouldn't be true to say that he no longer thought about it, because Sesshoumaru thought about everything, but it was fair to declare that it was no longer _necessary _to think about it.

Today, however, Sesshoumaru was very conscious of the procedures he would ordinarily classify as commonplace. And the reason for that was the small girl who was, at the moment, prancing cheerfully at Ah-Un's heels.

She needed to learn how things worked, so he had to be extra careful about demonstrating boundaries. She would soon realize that he was in charge, and that his word was law. He could deal out punishment far more swiftly and painfully than the law, anyway, and she would soon see that too. Sesshoumaru was confident that she would find her place, and stay in it. He was of a rigid character, and his rule was the same.

But despite his assurance, he found himself continually glancing over his shoulder to check if the human girl was still following at the back of the procession. It was a despicable tendency that undermined his distinguished, unconcerned air, but he couldn't help it. And she made it more insufferable by smiling hugely whenever she caught him looking at her. What did she have to smile about, anyway?

What, indeed? Sesshoumaru could not understand the girl's motives. She found a demon in the forest, and instead of running for her life and calling the village warriors to slay him, she brought him food and kept him company. Even after being brutally punished, she had continued to aid him, always smiling like she actually knew happiness. And now she was travelling with the aforesaid demon and his toady follower, heading straight for danger and discomfort. The expression "out of the frying pan, into the fire" seemed applicable in this case. Where was the happiness in that?

He had a sudden urge to grab the girl and shake her until answers came tumbling out. But he was not his impetuous younger brother, so he realized that that probably wouldn't work. And this desire for knowledge of others was hypocritical, when he himself kept so many secrets. Still, why couldn't he pin her down like a fly on a card, as he did with all other worthless humans?

And what was wrong with him? Why had he revived _her, _of all creatures on this Earth? He had missed the warmth, the fresh smell that his elevated demon senses could feel emanating from her body. When he had cradled her against him and the flutter of her young heartbeat had vibrated through his clothes, he had felt as if he'd done the right thing. Now, he was not so sure.

Sesshoumaru loathed himself at this moment. To think that he was suffering so many agonies of doubt at the hands of pathetic human spawn! He was beginning to resemble that fool Inuyasha, with his weak heart, so vulnerable to those useless human inventions called "emotions". Sesshoumaru was above that, was strong and did not need any of that nonsense.

All of this ran through his mind over and over again, rearranging itself into a different pattern each time, as he snuck yet another backward glance. Then he stopped moving, his golden eyes widening, and then narrowing infinitesimally.

She was gone! She was no longer trotting happily behind Jaken and Ah-Un. She had vanished. And yet he could still smell her...

His head snapped forward, and there she was - running delightedly in front, arms outstretched at her sides, making joyful whirring noises. Her chestnut hair flounced around her head, buffeted by the wind.

Jaken looked stupefied, and Sesshoumaru had slight difficulty controlling his expression. Before he had completely mastered himself, she turned around, smiled and cried cheerily, "Rin is flying, on top of the world!" She zoomed further ahead, oblivious to the stir she was creating in her two companions' spirits.

Sesshoumaru resumed walking, suddenly feeling less awkward and uncertain. Perhaps her place wasn't at the back after all. She seemed more eager for the future than he or Jaken, so why not let her dash out to meet it?

_Rin_. A brisk, simple name, that came as naturally to the lips as a breath.

"Lord - Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken said, still scandalized. "Aren't you going to lead?"

"There is no need for me to be in the front to lead, Jaken," Sesshoumaru replied coolly. And besides, there were many areas where leadership was required - perhaps he was only meant to lead one of them.

He looked up at the sky and noted the presence of a small white and brown-spotted bird riding the air currents overhead. It had feathers and wings, both elements that made flying easier, and also features that Rin lacked. Her tiny fairy feet, skimming the grass as she scampered here and there, were better suited for the ground. But, when he asked himself which of the two soared higher, there was no contest.

* * *

A/N: I originally titled this _Five Days _and intended it to be a five-chapter short story, but I lost inspiration for all things Inuyasha almost immediately after writing it. I put it on hiatus, hoping for my inspiration to return, but I eventually gave up on that and turned this into a oneshot. Sorry to those of you who reviewed and asked for more, but I don't think you'd enjoy anything I tried to force myself to write anyway. I really appreciate your reviews, though - writing tips always help, even if it's not for Inuyasha fanfiction. 

As this is discontinued, I won't beg for reviews as is my habit. But if you feel like dropping me a few comments, I'd love to hear from you. :)


End file.
